Errar es de humanos y pecar es de todos
by Veilchen Jewells
Summary: Nadie está exento de pecado, sin importar que seas; demonio, ángel o humano, al final caerás ante la tentación de pecar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Pecar de Vehemente

**Autor: **VeilchenJewells

**Personajes: **Crowley. Mención de Bobby y los hermanos Winchester.

**Emoción y Pecado: **Comprensión y Avaricia.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creedor y cadena televisiva, yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers".

**Resumen: **Nadie está exento de pecado, sin importar que seas; demonio, ángel o humano, al final caerás ante la tentación de pecar.

* * *

** Pecar de**** Vehemente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más.

Más, más y más.

Porque más es mejor que menos.

Y menos no es aceptable para alguien como él.

Alguien orgulloso del título que ostenta y la posición de mandato y poder que sobre otros seres inferiores a él posee.

Era simplemente suculento, ese sentimiento, de obtener lo que deseas, cuando lo deseas y como lo deseas. Sin importar de que se trate esto, una persona, un objeto... ni de cuan ridículo y caprichoso pueda ser este deseo. Ya fuese que lo consiguiera por sus propias manos o mejor aún, haciendo que fuesen otros los que se mancharan las suyas con el "trabajo sucio". Y todo para que, al tener lo deseado en tu poder, terminases por darte cuenta que no era suficiente.

Porque siempre necesitaras más, porque siempre querrás más, porque nunca te saciaras. Porque siempre consigues todo lo que deseas, y ese humano no sería la excepción a tu "regla".

No obstante, debías admitir que despertaba en ti cierta curiosidad, sí, ese viejo y amargado cazador, mejor conocido como Bobby Singer. Pero claro, nunca lo admitirías ante ti mismo y mucho menos ante él, primero regresabas a tu encierro en lo más profundo del infierno. Después de todo tan solo es un humano, un ser inferior, débil y tonto.

Muy tonto de hecho, tanto que no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar el trato que le ofreciste a cambio de su alma, todo por ayudar a aquel par de hermanos idiotas que solo sabían darte unos buenos dolores de cabeza, aunque tenias que reconocer que de vez en cuando también solían divertirte con sus tonterías.

"Después de todo para eso sirven los humanos", piensa burlonamente el demonio, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su mullido y favorito -o por lo menos hasta que viera otro que le gustase más- sillón. Ignoraba olímpicamente el manojo de papeles sobre su escritorio, se supone que debía revisarlos "urgentemente" pero… eso era demasiado aburrido para él. Además, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo él?, después de todo era el "jefe" del lugar, ¿Y qué clase de jefe seria si no pudiese hacer y deshacer a su total voluntad? Además, alguien más podría hacerlo, el tenia cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo, _ese_ cazador mencionado anteriormente.

Bobby Singer, cazador, entrado en años, sin hijos propios pero si postizos, peligroso, paranoico, con una "paciencia" que rivaliza solo contra la del propio Dean Winchester, ávido lector y muy buen investigador... pero mas allá de eso no es nada.

Se preguntaran entonces... ¿Porqué brindarle tanta importancia a un simple ser humano, cuando este carece de ella?

Para los demonios los humanos son seres insignificantes, para Crowley los humanos son incluso menos que seres insignificantes, dicho de otra forma, él los ve como unas simples hormigas a las cuales aplastar y no necesariamente por equivocación, sino más bien por pura diversión. Después de todo él mismo lo dijo; "Para eso sirven los humanos" para usarse y ser desechados.

Pero Bobby era una historia un tanto "diferente", y no porque se haya "sacrificado" por sus seres queridos, algo que personalmente solía hacer vomitar al demonio -ó reír, dependiendo de que tan vano fuese al final este sacrificio- no, para nada, eso era lo de menos, en un negocio como el suyo Crowley estaba más que acostumbrado a presenciar semejantes "actos de buena voluntad" acciones que sabia solo disfrazaban egos y debilidades humanas, era sino mas bien por lo que aconteció luego de devolverle sus piernas.

Se lo dijo con claridad y sin dejar de lado su burlona y perversa sonrisa; la misma que te decía "Estas en mi poder", le dejo muy en claro que su alma no sería suficiente, que él quería _más_, alo que el humano le respondió con un simple y tajante "Toma lo que quieras".

Sabia el porqué de su respuesta, escucho perfectamente cuando este les reveló a los Winchester la razón de su acción. Ya es mayor y su tiempo de vida esta contado, en pocas palabras, Bobby era consciente de que no podría ayudarles por mucho tiempo; de hecho en la situación en la que se encontraba le resultaba muy difícil el serles de ayuda, por eso encontraba "beneficiosa" su propuesta, aun cuando quien mayor provecho sacaría de esta, era Crowley.

¿Tal vez por eso decidió ser benevolente por primera vez en muchos siglos y dar algo en vez de solo recibir?

...No, en el corazón avaricioso de Crowley no había cabida para una pizca de benevolencia, esa acción; consciente o no, sería cobrada tarde o temprano y el cazador lo sabía perfectamente, por eso su recelo en aceptar sus palabras.

—Pero al final no importa nada, porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero Bobby— murmuro perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba el rojizo contenido en la copa que su mano derecha sujetaba —Porque pecas de vehemente y yo me aprovechare de eso—

Se aprovecharía de cuan comprensible y tonto podía ser.

Porque si hay algo de lo que pecaba, más que de soberbio, era de avaricioso.

Y el siempre, siempre, querría más, más y más.

* * *

**Vehemente:** Persona que actúa impulsiva e irreflexivamente


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Pecar de Negligente

**Autor: **VeilchenJewells

**Personajes****: **Dean Winchester y Castiel. Mención de Sam Winchester.

**Emoción y Pecado: **Locura y Pereza.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creador y cadena televisiva, yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers".

**Resumen: **Nadie está exento de pecado, sin importar que seas; demonio, ángel o humano, al final caerás ante la tentación de pecar.

* * *

**Pecar de**** Negligente **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo sabías.

Sabías que esto pasaría.

Que su actuar tan estúpido y cegado, no le traería nada bueno, al contrario, solo le llevaría por un camino irracional, hundiéndolo cada vez más y más en un remolino de sufrimiento y desesperación.

Pero aun así… no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

"¿Porque?"

Es la pregunta del millón de dólares y solo tú, Dean Winchester, la puedes responder. El problema radica en que no deseas hacerlo y eso nos lleva a realizar la siguiente interrogación: "¿Por qué no le detuviste cuando aun había tiempo?"

…

"¿Miedo tal vez?"

—No soy un cobarde— respondes cruzándote de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo molesto, mientras adoptas una postura de "chico malo".

De cierta forma te ves "adorable", pues asemejas a la imagen de un gatito tratando de verse como un feroz león. Sin duda alguna, la mejor comparación que alguien en esta vida podría hacerte.

"Y si no se trata de miedo… ¿Sera entonces qué, simplemente y sencillamente, te daba igual lo que le pasara a Castiel?"

—Puede que Cas no sea la persona o bueno… el ser, que mejor me caiga en este mundo...— comienzas, desviando levemente la mirada hacia tu izquierda, ¿Es que acaso te incomoda hablar de él? —Y que hayamos tenido, e incluso aun conservemos, ciertas diferencias, pero... aun así... no resulto nada agradable verlo en esa situación tan complicada—

"Si dices que te importa lo que le pase a Castiel, aunque fuese mayormente su culpa, ¿Por qué no tratar de hablar con él para hacerle ver su gran error?"

— ¡Porque es un idiota! — te exaltas, demostrando lo frustrado y aun molesto que sigues con el "pobre" ángel. —Nunca escucha nada de lo que digo—

"¿Acaso te recuerda a alguien más Dean?" aunque pensándolo bien, tus ideas no siempre son muy "buenas" que se digan, así que no puedes culpar a Castiel por no querer hacerte caso en todo

-Se guarda todo para sí y no deja que nadie trate de ayudarle, solo accede cuando ya es demasiado tarde— y repito, ¿Te recuerda a alguien Dean?

—...—

"¿Y ahora no respondes? Bien, y si no entiende por palabras ¿Por qué no usar la fuerza y obligarle a parar?"

— ¿Estas de coña verdad?— preguntas con evidente burla en tus palabras, es la primera sonrisa; o mejor dicho intento de una, que haces desde que la "conversación" inicio —Ese hijo de puta es fuerte, y en el estado en que se encontraba lo era aun más, casi fue un milagro que lográramos sobrevivir— sueltas con evidente amargura y… ¿Culpa?... ¿Acaso sientes culpa por lo que paso Dean?

Porque, déjame decirte algo muy importante… es tu culpa que casi les mataran a todos cuando a Castiel se le subieron los leviatanes a la cabeza, no literalmente, claro está. Así que resulta de lo más natural que ese sentimiento te embargue.

Además, no es como si la culpa te resultase tan ajena a tu persona, después de todo, hace no mucho tiempo pasaste por una situación parecida, ¿No es así?

"¿Lo recuerdas, no es verdad? El incidente con Sammy y la sangre de demonio"

—Tsk ya vas de nuevo con eso— reclamas con desgano, lo sé, siempre reacciones así cuando "tocamos" ese tema, pero es inevitable no tocarlo cuando tu, aun después del tiempo que ha pasado, sigues sin superarlo. Eso sin contar que me sigue divirtiendo lo mucho que niegas la verdad.

Porque no importa cuánto lo niegues.

Porque no importa cuánto trates de engañarte y engañar a los demás.

Al final sabes cuál es la verdad.

Y yo, siendo tu "querida" consciencia también la conozco…

"Pecas de negligente Dean Winchester, porque pudiendo detener una tragedia a tiempo, dejas que esta se incremente, confiada en que no pasara a mas, todo por no tener la disposición necesaria, el "valor" de hacer lo que debes cuando debes, aun si se trata de alguien importante para ti."


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Pecar de Soberbio

**Autor: **VeilchenJewells

**Personajes: **Castiel y Dean Winchester. Mención de Rafael, Zacarías y Dios.

**Emoción y Pecado: **Decepción y Lujuria

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creador y cadena televisiva, yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers".

**Resumen:** Nadie está exento de pecado, sin importar que seas; demonio, ángel o humano, al final caerás ante la tentación de pecar.

* * *

**Pecar de ****Soberbio **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Así se siente?"

Te preguntas, con tu azulada mirada pérdida en algún punto de la empapelada pared que ya denotaba su vejez y falta de cuidado, aun así la observabas como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra. O al menos eso aparentabas, pero la verdad es que tu mente estaba muy lejos de esas cuatro paredes en ese lúgubre motel de mala muerte en el que te encontrabas, teniendo únicamente tus pensamientos como acompañamiento.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te encontrabas así Castiel? Rodeado de tanta soledad que eras capaz de escuchar hasta el aleteo de una mosca.

¿Tal vez desde antes de conocer a los Winchester?

Si, seguramente la respuesta era esa. Desde que conociste a los Winchester y comenzaste a convivir más con ellos, fuiste aprendiendo poco a poco como son los humanos en verdad, y no solo como los pintaban tus demás hermanos mayores los grandes "conocedores" del tema, quienes afirmaban que eran seres bastantes monótonos y aburridos.

Pero tú no crees eso, ¿Verdad Cas?

O mejor dicho tu ya no crees eso, pues ahora te parecen criaturas bastantes peculiares, ¿No es verdad?

Son seres bastante complejos en verdad, es como si siempre cargaran una lucha interna y contradictoria entre lo que "deben hacer" y lo que en realidad "quieren hacer". Llegados a este punto te das cuenta de que, en realidad los ángeles y los humanos no son tan diferentes entre sí, pues tu mismo has tenido que afrontar dicha lucha interna.

No obstante, los ángeles no poseen el libre albedrío que los humanos si tienen. No pueden hacer lo que ellos consideren "mejor" para sí mismos, no, deben siempre hacer lo mejor para el cielo ó, dicho con otras palabras, deben cumplir siempre la "voluntad de Dios", aun cuando no estén de acuerdo con ella o peor aún, cuando no están ni seguros si fue su amado padre quien les ha encargado dicho mandato.

Es una situación bastante frustrante, ¿Verdad? El tener que hacer algo aun sin saber realmente quien ha dictado que tú debes hacerlo. Suena peor que ser un simple títere de madera.

Por eso, cuando te encontraste con Rafael y este te confirmo las sospechas que Zacarías tenía sobre qué padre había muerto, fue que decidiste a entrar tu también en acción. No te quedarías de brazos cruzados esperando a que tus hermanos mayores siguieran jugando con el resto, no, tu también querías entrar en el juego y aprovechar la oportunidad de tener el poder de decidir sobre otros.

… Y así lo hiciste.

Te proclamaste Dios.

Creías tan fervientemente que usando su nombre y escudándote bajo supuestas "buenas acciones" podrías hacer lo que quisieras sin tener que sufrir esa molesta lucha de intereses, que el solo hecho de que alguien te contradijese en algo tenía asegurado un severo castigo.

Pero… estabas equivocado

"—El poder se te subió a la cabeza—"

Fueron las últimas palabras "coherentes" que escuchaste salir de la boca de Dean antes de someterlo con fuerza y brusquedad. Ahora que rememorabas lo que paso unas horas atrás en esa misma cama, donde seguías completamente desnudo, te das cuenta que durante todo el "acto" el castaño te miraba de una forma extraña, nunca te había dedicado una mirada así.

No era solo odio, enojo e impotencia, se trataba algo más, algo que simplemente no supiste reconocer, pero que de una u otra forma te daba a entender que habías "metido la pata".

"¿Así se siente conseguir lo que quieres a costa de pisotear a otros?"

Te lo sigues preguntando, mientras miras como vuelven a reproducirse en tu mente una y otra vez las mismas imágenes de Dean bajo tuyo, mordiéndose el labio para no darte el gusto de oírle gritar.

Eso Castiel, te lo preguntaras muchas veces más, porque aun siendo "Dios" pecaste de soberbio, sin notar la cruel decepción que reflejaban los verdes ojos del Winchester mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Pecar de Inocente

**Autor: **VeilchenJewells

**Personajes: **Lucifer. Mención de Miguel, Rafael y Dios

**Emoción y Pecado: **Esperanza y Odio

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creador y cadena televisiva, yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers".

**Resumen:** Nadie está exento de pecado, sin importar que seas; demonio, ángel o humano, al final caerás ante la tentación de pecar.

**Pecar de Inocente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh mi amado y querido "hermano mayor".

Mí estimado, compasible y justo Miguel.

¿Quién creería que el primer gran arcángel seria un pecador?

Si, un pecador al igual que yo y muchos más.

Incluso Dios, nuestro "amado" creador es un pecador. Pero claro, decir algo como eso era, probablemente, la peor blasfemia que podría existir en el mundo y ni siquiera mil años de dolor y sufrimiento serian un castigo lo suficientemente apropiado para quien osará decirlo.

Pero, ¿Adivinen qué?... yo tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerlo, solo que muchos cientos de siglos después de que mi padre me desterrara y lanzara desde lo más alto de los cielos.

Ahora que lo menciono, si que había sido una caída dolorosa... bastante dolorosa en realidad pero ese no es el tema en esos momentos.

"No divagues Lucifer, no divagues" se exigió mentalmente, no tenia ningún caso rememorar recuerdos muy poco gratos como ese.

Se forzó a volver al tema que realmente importaba en esos momentos los pecados, Lucifer recordaba con claridad las palabras que le dijo a Miguel la última vez que le vio antes de su desastrosa despedida –cuando este le enterró la espada en su costado derecho y aprovechando su momento de distracción; al bajar su guardia, le dio el "golpe de gracia" dejándolo caer como si nada… -En serio, ¿Y se supone que el "demonio" ahí era él?- las cuales, resultaron ser las mismas que escaparon de sus labios, como si de un saludo se tratasen, para celebrar el "re-encuentro" entre los hermanos.

Porque ellos seguían siendo hermanos, le doliese a quien le doliese, así como también, él por mas demonio y "Soberano supremo del inframundo" que fuese, seguía siendo un arcángel, aun si muchos ángeles y humanos no podían comprenderlo.

De los humanos no le extrañaba, siendo seres de mente -y vida- tan corta y cerrada que sinceramente le sorprendía el hecho de que aun no se hubiesen extinguido, o exterminado mutuamente, aunque al paso que iban no estaban demasiado lejos de lograrlo. Lo irónico del caso es que ni él ni el apocalipsis tendrían nada que ver.

De los demás ángeles, sospechaba inevitablemente, principalmente de que sus hermanitos arcángeles -en especial Rafael- se habían encargado de manipular las cosas para hacerle quedar mal -aún más mal- él no era el malo de la historia, y no es que le interesara ser el bueno tampoco, simplemente no le agradaba ser clasificado en una categoría, pero el cielo era así… tenían jerarquías para todo, y ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales agradecía no estar más ahí.

"¿Por qué terminamos desviándonos del tema otra vez?... se pregunto, enfócate Lucifer, enfócate"

El punto radicaba en que dichas palabras eran las siguientes: "El ser un ángel no te exenta de pecado Miguel".

Y el muy bastardo solo reía con diversión, tomando a broma sus palabras o quizás simplemente dudando del significado tras ellas, dudando de que lograse hacerle caer, pero… ¿Acaso no había bajado a la tierra por él cuando se dio cuenta que había sido liberado?

Y aun con tal verdad frente sus ojos seguía negando el ser un pecador. Le odia por eso, le odia por negarse a aceptar la realidad, que logro el cometido que se había propuesto, le odia por persistir en negar que bajo a la tierra solo por él.

Pero por sobre todo, le odia por ser tan inocente, porque si el peca de malvado Miguel peca de inocente.


End file.
